leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Skull Bash (move)
|maxpp= |power= |accuracy=100 |gen=I |category=Tough |appeal=1 |jam=4 |cdesc=Badly startles the Pokémon in front. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if no other Pokémon has chosen the same Judge. |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Affected by how well the previous Pokémon's move went. |tm1=yes |tm#1=40 |na=no |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Skull Bash (Japanese: ロケットずつき Rocket Headbutt) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. In Generation II, it was the signature move of the evolutionary line. It was TM40 in Generation I. Effect Generation I Skull Bash does nothing on the turn it is selected, other than say that the user lowered its head. On the following turn, Skull Bash will do damage, will be deducted from it, and it will count as the last move used. Once Skull Bash is selected, the user won't be able to switch out until it is disrupted or fully executed. If Skull Bash is not fully executed, PP will not be deducted from it, and it will not count as the last move used. If the opponent uses during the turn that the user lowers its head, Mirror Move will copy the move that the user executed immediately before using Skull Bash (or fail if it can't). , , , and ing will pause but not disrupt the duration of Skull Bash. In , Mirror Move will copy Skull Bash on either of the turns it takes to execute. Generations II-V On the turn it is selected, Skull Bash will raise the user's by one level. If a Power Herb is held by the user, Skull Bash can be executed in one turn. Generation VI Skull Bash's power is changed from 100 to 130 and its PP changed from 15 to 10. Description |In the first turn, the attacker tucks in its head. The next turn, it head-butts at full steam.}} |In the first turn, the attacker tucks its head. The next turn, it head-butts at full steam.}} |1st turn: Prepare 2nd turn: Attack}} |Tucks in the head, then attacks on the next turn.}} |The user raises its Defense in the 1st turn, then attacks in the 2nd turn.}} |Raises defense, then attacks on the next turn.}} |The user tucks in its head to raise its Defense in the first turn, then rams the foe on the next turn.}} |The user tucks in its head to raise its Defense in the first turn, then rams the target on the next turn.}} |The user tucks in its head to raise its Defense stat on the first turn, then rams the target on the next turn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 45 }} 59 }} 75 }} }} 51 |51}} By By TM Special move Generation VII - Blush Mountain }} In other games Super Smash Bros. series uses as its side special from Super Smash Bros. Melee onwards. Skull Bash can be charged up to inflict more damage and knockback, as well as launching Pikachu further sideways, making it usable for recovering. uses Skull Bash as its side special. It is similar to Pikachu's, but can be charged longer and can deal even more damage and knockback, though hurts Pichu a little upon release. Pichu cannot legitimately learn Skull Bash in the main games, however. Pikachu Skull Bash Melee.png|Pikachu using Skull Bash in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Pichu Skull Bash Melee.png|Pichu using Skull Bash in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Skull Bash SSBB.png|Pikachu using Skull Bash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Description |The user gains the Skull Bash status, causing it to attack strongly on the next turn. It is not possible to link this move.}} |Gives the user a Skull Bash status, which causes the Pokémon to charge power for 1 turn, then try a powerful attack on the next turn. It also boosts the Pokémon's Defense while charging. You can't link this move.}} |ロケットずつきじょうたいになり ちからをため つぎのこうどうで いりょくのたかい こうげきを くりだす しかも ちからをためたターンは ぼうぎょがあがるぞ このわざは ポケモンタワーでは くりだせない}} | UNUSED}} }} |You tuck your head to boost your Defense and then damage an enemy on the next turn. You'll get the Skull Bash status condition, which lets you charge power to try a powerful attack on the next turn. It also boosts your Defense. The stat returns to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile. }} |} |} In the anime In the main series * In The Ultimate Test, Nurse Joy commanded the she had rented from the Pokémon League Admissions Exam instructor to use Skull Bash, but the move was used off-screen. * In the English dub of Dueling Heroes, commanded his to use Skull Bash, which it cannot legally learn. In the original Japanese version, Ash instead commanded Totodile to use . In Pokémon Origins In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * This is the only charge move that also raises the user's stat on the charge turn (from Generation II onwards). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=火箭頭錘 火箭頭鎚 火箭頭擊 |zh_cmn=火箭頭錘 / 火箭头锤 火箭頭槌 |da=Skalle |nl=Schedelbeuk |fi=Kallolytty (S01) Pääpusku ( ) |fr_ca=Coud'Krâne |fr_eu=Coud'krâne |de=Schädelwumme |el=Κρανιοκόπημα Kraniokópima |hi=सख्त खोपरी Sakht Khopri |id=Sundulan Roket |it=Capocciata |ko=로케트박치기 |pl=Cios Głową Atak Czaszki Cios Czaszką Atak Głową Uderzenie Głową Atak Frontalny Ognisty Pocisk |pt_br=Quebra-crânio (TCG) Quebracrânio (anime, manga) Golpe de Cabeça (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Esmaga Crânios |sr=Udar Lobanjom |es_la=Embestida Final (EP026) Mega tope (EP034) Embestida (EP056) Golpe de Cabeza (EP059) Cabezazo (EP098-present) |es_eu=Cabezazo |sv=Danskskalle Nickstöt Huvudattack |vi=Tên Lửa Húc Đầu |ru=Удар черепом Udar cherepom }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that can raise the user's Defense Category:Moves with a charging turn Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Schädelwumme es:Cabezazo fr:Coud'Krâne it:Capocciata ja:ロケットずつき zh:火箭头锤（招式）